


Beagle Kisses

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip take care of Porthos and gets rewarded</p><p>1MW 100 drabble/icon challenge: puppy kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beagle Kisses

Commander Tucker was tired and he missed Jon. Letting himself into Jon’s quarters, he was greeted by Porthos. He’d been by earlier to feed and take Porthos for a walk and the beagle had gone jogging around the deck with him that morning. Selecting a movie from the database, he got comfortable on the sofa, Porthos half laying on him after he’d been greeted with a healthy dose of beagle kisses. He woke up to Porthos jumping off the sofa and barking. Opening his eyes he smiled when he saw Jon kneeling to pet Porthos and receive more beagle kisses.


End file.
